


Closing Doors

by Quicksilver_ink



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/pseuds/Quicksilver_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having children was never a future she'd chosen for herself. Nevertheless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

When she’d left Japan, Youko had not considered whether she wanted children; she’d assumed that she’d have them someday because that was what everyone expected.

When she learned that as Empress she could never have children of her own, she’d accepted it calmly, because now _that_ was what everyone expected.

Only years later did she realize she had harbored thoughts of “maybe someday”. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to stay as quiet as the grey pre-dawn light, so to not disturb Rakushun's slumber, as she let the door close and turn the maybe-someday's into nevers.


End file.
